


So, Your Boyfriend's A Werewolf

by xenoglossia (oncharredwings)



Series: So, Your Boyfriend's A Werewolf [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf Keith, Werewolves, human shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/pseuds/xenoglossia
Summary: Keith, best friend, hard worker, secret boyfriend, was at the trashcan and sure enough, he plucked the wad of paper out and brought it back to the desk. Shiro blinked a few times because Keith didn’t even say anything about it, he simply offered Shiro a small smile and then stood in front of his desk expectantly. Like he was waiting for something; a reward, a prize, a scolding? Shiro wasn’t sure.“Hi?” Shiro asked and blindly grabbed for the paper, tossing it back into the trash can.Keith’s eyes followed the action and then so did his legs. Shiro blinked several times when Keith went back to the trash can, fished out the piece of paper, and brought it back. Again. The eighth time.“Keith.”“What?” Keith asked. The piece of paper bounced on Shiro’s desk and half fell over, half rolled into Shiro’s hand.“What are you doing?”“What do you mean?” Keith tilted his head to the side and suddenly everything clicked in Shiro’s brain.





	So, Your Boyfriend's A Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr & here we are 
> 
> this is very self indulgent and silly :)

The lined notebook paper, crumpled up into an unrecognizable ball, had returned to Shiro’s desk for the sixth time in the past thirty minutes. He remembered distinctly how many times he’d thrown it away but it kept coming back like an unwanted boomerang. Shiro frowned, snatched up the piece of paper, and once again tossed it into the trash can from across the room.

Then, he waited.

Shiro sat behind his desk and kept his eyes focused on the lonely trashcan in the tiny office. The only people at work today were Keith, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk so one of them had to be playing a prank on him. An email caught Shiro’s attention and only for a moment did he turn his gaze away but quickly shot his eyes back over at the sign of movement.

Keith, best friend, hard worker, secret boyfriend, was at the trashcan and sure enough, he plucked the wad of paper out and brought it back to the desk. Shiro blinked a few times because Keith didn’t even say anything about it, he simply offered Shiro a small smile and then stood in front of his desk expectantly. Like he was waiting for something; a reward, a prize, a scolding? Shiro wasn’t sure.

“Hi?” Shiro asked and blindly grabbed for the paper, tossing it back into the trashcan.

Keith’s eyes followed the action and then so did his legs. Shiro blinked several times when Keith went _back_ to the trashcan, fished out the piece of paper, and brought it back. Again. The eighth time.

“Keith.”

“What?” Keith asked. The piece of paper bounced on Shiro’s desk and half fell over, half rolled into Shiro’s hand.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Keith tilted his head to the side and suddenly everything clicked in Shiro’s brain.

Keith was playing fetch. He was playing fetch with his werewolf boyfriend at work without even meaning to. The thought made Shiro chuckle and then the chuckling turned into full-on belly laughter. He laughed until tears streamed down his face and Keith looked around nervously.

“Shiro?”

“I’m sorry,” Shiro gasped. He needed to control himself but they were playing _fetch_. “You keep… you keep bringing his back to me.”

“Bringing what back to you?” Keith asked.

Keith had no idea he was playing fetch. He had no idea he kept accidentally bringing Shiro _trash_ like a game and he kept _waiting_ for Shiro to do it again and again.

“I guess,” Shiro gasped as he recovered from laughing, wiping his eyes. “I guess I know how to exercise you now.”

“What are you _talking_ about?” Keith hissed, still looking around as if he were about to be jumped. “Shiro.”

Shiro picked up the wad of paper and moved it around, which immediately drew Keith’s gaze and attention. “Do you want a cookie for playing fetch?”

“Fetch…?” Keith frowned, his eyes the color swirling dark, magenta galaxies, squinted in confusion. “What are you…”

Watching realization flood Keith’s face only drew another laugh from Shiro and finally he let the piece of paper go, flying back over to the trashcan. Keith visibly flinched and forcibly held his feet planted to the ground in front of Shiro’s desk instead of going after the paper like a dog.

“Fuck you,” Keith growled.

“ _You’re_ the one who kept bringing it back.” Shiro reached up and patted Keith gently on the head. He knew he’d pay for it later but at the moment it was just too funny. “Good boy, Keith.”

Keith snapped his teeth at Shiro which made him drop his hand immediately. “I bite,” Keith whispered sharply and then he stormed back to his cubicle.

Shiro chuckled and slowly turned his eyes back to the computer screen. A moment later, an email popped up into his inbox.

 

 **From: Kogane, Keith** **  
** **Subject: :(**

 

 **Now I want a cookie. Rude. You better buy me some after work. For being a** **_good boy_ ** **.**

 

**Keith Kogane**

**Spec III | M-F 6-2:30 | p. 222.321.0002** **  
** **k.kogane@marmorainstitute.com**

 

Shiro blushed at the email’s implications but he responded with an affirmative. Dating a werewolf was by far the most interesting thing that had ever happened to Shiro since moving to the little desert town called Garrison Falls.

 

 **From: Kogane, Keith** **  
** **Subject: :(**

 

**A big cookie.**

**Keith Kogane**

**Spec III | M-F 6-2:30 | p. 222.321.0002** **  
** **k.kogane@marmorainstitute.com**

 

Shiro smirked and pulled Keith’s name up to send him an instant message instead.

 

 **T.Shirogane: stop harassing me and get back to work, Mr. Kogane** **  
** _K.Kogane: stop teasing me and i will_

**T.Shirogane: stop being so easy to tease**

_K.Kogane: call off early with me_

**T.Shirogane: you’re calling off early? When?**

_K.Kogane: noon – i want to take a nap :(_

**T.Shirogane: it’ll look suspicious if we both call off**

_K.Kogane: everyone knows we’re dating._

**T.Shirogane: not everyone!**

_K.Kogane: everyone_

 

Shiro peered over the top of his computer over to Keith’s desk and saw him typing away, his face a neutral mask of boredom. Lance and Hunk were together in a corner working on a project, while Pidge had large headphones on to focus on her work. No one was paying them any attention.

 

_K.Kogane: besdies, you’re the boss who’s gonna say something?_

_K.Kogane: *besides_

**T.Shirogane: yes but** **_I_ ** **have a boss**

_K.Kogane: Kolivan doesn’t give a F***_

**T.Shirogane: Keith!**

_K.Kogane: he doesn’t_

**T.Shirogane: fine i’ll call off early with you. Noon?**

_K.Kogane: Yes please_

**T.Shirogane: ok… and yes i’ll find you a giant cookie, ok?**

_K.Kogane: ;)_

 

Everyone knew.

Of _course_ , everyone knew. Shiro supposed it was inevitable, he was just surprised Kolivan hadn’t pulled him aside to have _a talk_ about dating an employee. Then again, Keith was more of a freelancer than Shiro’s employee. He worked on contract but Shiro was still the guy who signed his timecard which made their personal relationship precarious at best and illegal at worst.

Okay, not _illegal_ but definitely frowned upon.

But everyone knew and apparently no one cared. The thought felt a little… insulting. Shouldn’t _someone_ care that he was sleeping with his employee? Shouldn’t someone care he was sleeping with Kolivan’s _nephew_? Shiro frowned and drummed his fingers along his desk and then opened up the chat again to talk to Keith.

 

**T.Shirogane: doesn’t it bug you that no one cares**

_K.Kogane: no? Lol why would it bother me?_

**T.Shirogane: idk**

_K.Kogane: does it bother you?_

**T.Shirogane: you know it does**

_K.Kogane: shiro will it make you feel better if i told you that i told kolivan we’re dating?_

**T.Shirogane: YOU WHAT**

_K.Kogane: i told him, like 2 weeks ago – he wanted to know if i was seeing someone and i said yeah i’ve been dating takashi for a year now and now he wants you to come over for holidays_

**T.Shirogane: oh**

 

Shiro blinked a few times as he tried to adjust to the idea that Kolivan knew they were dating because Keith had told him _and_ Kolivan wanted him to come over for holidays. As his nephew’s boyfriend not as an employee.

 

_K.Kogane: you ok?_

**T.Shirogane: yeah just surprised… But he didn’t care? Seriously?**

_K.Kogane: he just asked me if you make me happy and i said yes and then that was it. I haven’t told my mom tho, she’ll probably want to skin you alive (:_

 

Shiro shuddered.

 

Something to look forward to he supposed.

 

**T.Shirogane: great :)**

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell @ me on [tumblr](http://pining-sheith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
